


Galaxy Song

by DoreyG



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Psychological Horror, Technology, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: There's something strangely off about his voice, something distant and impersonal in a way that Eiffel usually isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



"Eiffel!" She snaps, and staggers over to the comm unit on the wall with a certain degree of _pure rage_ coursing through her veins, "Eiffel, get down here!"

"Keep your socks on, commander, I'm coming," Eiffel answers, after a brief crackle. There's something strangely _off_ about his voice, something distant and impersonal in a way that Eiffel usually isn't, but she makes the executive decision to dismiss it for the moment, "what seems to be the problem?"

"The communications array is jammed, again!" She says, through gritted teeth, "we can't contact earth, we're basically a useless lump of metal floating in the depths of space, and it's all your _fault_!"

"My fault?" Eiffel asks, sounding faintly confused.

"It's your job to maintain the damn thing!" She rages, taking a certain vicious pleasure in being so irrational, "it's your job to clean it, to monitor it, to _fix_ it when it all goes wrong! Honestly, Eiffel, I _cannot_ do everything around here. Somebody else has to pick up some of the slack!"

"Commander..."

"Because if you don't, if you all just keep being as selfish and _useless_ as you usually are that means that it's all on me," she chokes a little, swipes a hand over her eyes. She hasn't gotten this emotional in years, but now it's all flowing out of her in a way that she can't quite control, "all on me. We're I don't know how many light years away from earth, orbiting around a distant sun with actual _aliens_ keeping an eye on us, and it's all on me. The station, the mission, our chances of survival... Everything."

" _Commander_ ," Eiffel repeats. Not sympathetic in the way that he sometimes manages, or out of his depth in the way that he _usually_ manages, but... Triumphant. Oddly pleased, like he's just had several very pertinent questions answered in one glorious rush.

"Everything!" she repeats, and draws herself up. Channels that unease lurking in the back of her head, turning fitfully over in her chest, into something a great deal more productive and _angry_ , "So the one thing I would ask you to do, the _one_ thing, is actually keep your eyes on the communications array for once in your goddamned-!"

Odd, how all the keeping busy in the world can't really distract you from the final blow.

"So that's why you get so annoyed at him sometimes," Eiffel - _not_ Eiffel - interrupts her, his tone suddenly analytical in a way that sends chills racing right up her arms, "you're afraid. You feel like you are the only thing standing between Wolf 359 and total oblivion, and you're terrified that if you fail the entire destruction of this enterprise is going to be on your head and your head alone. Just a tiny little human, all alone in space and entirely at the mercy of forces far beyond her control. Fascinating."

She stares at the comm unit for a long few moments, speechless. Feels that odd unease lurking in the back of her head, turning over in his chest fast enough to nauseate, crystallize into something entirely terrifying "...Wait."

"There we go."

"If the entire communications array is down," she says, slow and chilled down to her bones, "that means that I shouldn't be able to communicate _inside_ the station either."

"Maybe you are almost as smart as he thinks you are," not-Eiffel muses, tone thoughtful and _spitefully_ amused in a way that Eiffel - for all of his sins - has never once managed, "or maybe you just got lucky. Either way. This conversation has been most _illuminating_ , commander, and we thank you for expanding our horizons."

"Wait-!" She starts, unsure whether to shout or try to keep her temper until she actually gets _answers_.

"Goodbye."

The comm unit cuts off, with an unhealthy sounding crackle followed by a few loud _thunks_. She stares at it for a long few moments, speechless and still with those chills chasing their way up and down her arms.

...When Hera checks in a few minutes later, concerned about her lack of progress, she says nothing. When Eiffel scurries in half an hour later, worried by her lack of communication, she says nothing. When Hilbert presses her from his makeshift prison cell that night, seeming oddly understanding for the first time in months, she says _nothing_.

And the chills keep racing up and down her arms, hard enough to wound.


End file.
